Forlorn Ruins
"The Forlorn Ruins... Here's where the Gumon live. They build miraculous structures and infuse them with the light of the Spirit Tree, which keeps them safe." - Sein to Ori upon entering the Ruins. The''' Forlorn Ruins''' are a location in the Valley of the Wind in the forest of Nibel. Housing the Element of Winds, they were once home to the Gumon, a race of great inventors and agility who utilized the Spirit Tree's light in their machinery in order to protect themselves. After Kuro's actions, the Ruins became frozen over into a winter wasteland. The Gumon inside were unable to escape and were frozen to death, leaving only one survivor. Ori and the Blind Forest/Definitive Edition Ori is only able to access the Forlorn Ruins after obtaining the Gumon Seal deep in the Misty Woods. Upon entering, both they and Sein are shocked to find the rest of the Gumon perished from the cold. Inside, Ori must use one of the Gumon's Light Vessels in order to traverse the walls that glow with orange heat. The Vessel also allows Ori to walk along the walls and even the ceiling, turning the Ruins into a gigantic puzzle where players must think about the right trajectory Ori will take at any given orientation. As the pair of them continue through the Ruins, Gumo arrives and follows them inside, mourning the loss of his race. After Ori and Sein reach the Element of Winds, he overhears them vowing to save Nibel in memory of the Gumon and is spurred on by their words. He takes the Light Vessel from its place and flees back to Swallow's Nest. Similar to the Ginso Tree, Ori must then use all of their skills (primarily Kuro's Feather) in order to escape the rushing winds and falling ice shards that now crack apart the frozen interior of the Ruins. The escape sequence will force Ori to restart the section if they die, but can use multiple checkpoints in the Definitive Edition's Easy mode. After breaking free from the dangers of the Ruins, Ori will find themselves in Kuro's Nest to learn the truth of her past and why she has wrought so much destruction. Area Soundtrack Cold aera just before entering Forlorn Ruins / In the Forlorn Ruins before fighting the spider In the Forlorn Ruins after fighting the spider During the restoration of the Element of Winds / During the escape from the Ruins After the escape, just before reaching Kuro's Nest When Ori is hiding from Kuro near the Forlorn Ruins entrance Trivia * In the original version of Ori and the Blind Forest, the Forlorn Ruins are one of three particular areas that cannot be accessed again once the relevant sequence has been completed, the other two being the Ginso Tree andGinso TreeMount Horu (as finishing the game locks out that save file). In the Definitive Edition of the game, the Ruins can be re-entered through either using the Spirit Well warp function or destroying the boulder that blocks the way after facing Kuro using Charge Flame. Once inside, the parts of the walls that previously were harmful to Ori have lost their power, allowing them to climb and jump normally to make their way through. * Although the Forlorn Ruins can be re-accessed again in the Definitive Edition, Kuro's Nest itself remains locked away as the path to the Element is blocked by rubble. Category:Locations